Gotas Escarlatas
by aurora undomiel
Summary: Shaka es un enfermo mental y Aioria es su psiquiatra.  SHAKA X AIORIA


_**Gotas Escarlatas**_

**

* * *

**

Seis meses atrás…

"_Él creía ser todo lo que yo anhelaba ser: un joven exitoso en su profesión, amado por sus compañeros y el sexo opuesto, de familia renombrada. Él no intuyó que yo era más grande, que yo era mejor que él, que yo era honesto. Su arrogancia y su vanidad le impidieron ver un igual en mí, un muchacho demasiado delgado que ocultaba la mirada bajo su cabello rubio._

_No soy culpable, le enseñé lo que tenía que aprender y le liberé de la comodidad de su vida vacía, así lo explico y lo justifico._

_El fuego y el drama nacen en aquello que nunca fue dicho."_

La tragedia fluye en mis venas, en mi sangre se perpetua y a mi corazón enferma. Hijo de un asesino y una mujer ultrajada, hijo del hijo de un proxeneta y una cualquiera.

**- ¿Entiendes por qué me corto?**

Sangre sucia, pecadora… me contamina y me condena. La quiero fuera, la quiero fuera de mí.

**- He atendido casos como el tuyo. Creo que puedo atreverme a decir que entiendo el por qué una persona decide cortarse a si misma. He ayudado a jóvenes como tú. **

¿Crees que correré a contestar que tan sólo puedes ser unos seis años mayor que yo, que te envidio por ser un psicólogo de fama siendo tan joven? Eres tan cruelmente predecible, Aioria.

**- Mi caso no es como el de otros. Mi caso y yo somos… especiales. **

Sus almas me rogaban por hacerlas libres. Tenía que dejar correr su sangre, tenía que separarles de ella. Sólo así podrían ser felices, con la tragedia escarlata fuera de sus venas

Las lágrimas no corren rojas. Aún cuando te sumerjas en ellas, aún cuando tus ojos parezcan estallar de tanto que has forzado el llanto, aún cuando casi mueres deshidratado de tanto llorar… las gotas fluyen transparentes siempre. No hay forma de que la sangre escape por las cuencas, ni siquiera cuando están vacías.

**- Por supuesto, ahora…**

Inepto, inferior. Mi grandeza se explica en las cicatrices que ves. El dolor no es nada para quien desea morir limpio y quien desea limpiar a la humanidad. ¿No entiendes que el problema radica en la sangre? Tengo que sacarla para ser YO, para evitar ser el despojo de una herencia maldita.

**- ¿Estás siendo condescendiente?**

Sonrisa falsa bajo ceño fruncido. Tu garganta puede ser mi primera yugular. No soy malvado, no soy un psicópata, sólo evalúo si la tragedia está en tus venas. Sólo desgarro a morir si no hay alternativas. Yo todo lo siento, témeme…

**- Está bien, te cortas porque eres una persona destructiva, que se odia a si misma y que encuentra placer haciéndose daño**.

La vanidad es el mayor pecado del hombre. No, la vanidad es la estupidez más grande del hombre.

**- Tu título y tu doctorado no te hacen un buen "doctor", ni te podrán proteger de mí si continúas tratándome como un mocoso ordinario. **

Te desafío "doctor". Te probaré que mis "terapias" por más agresivas y crudas, son mejores que las tuyas. Mis técnicas no te ciegan ni te envuelven, te harán VER.

**- ¿Fue eso una amenaza Shaka?**

**- Sí, tendrás tres oportunidades Aioria**.

Lástima que después de aprender, tendrás que "cesar".

**- ¿Disculpa?**

Y SE, te veo, te entiendo, que terminaremos juntos, que serás mi mejor pupilo.

**- La tercera vez que te repita el que tu título y tu doctorado no te son suficientes, será el día en el que acabe contigo por incompetente. **

El cansancio, las drogas, nada logrará mermar mis esfuerzos.

**

* * *

**

Tres meses atrás…

* * *

"_Pero Aioria no era malo en su profesión, sólo no era el mejor; no era el mejor de los dos. Después de contarle con detalles que había atacado a varias personas con navajas, el miedo apareció en sus ojos. Mis amenazas ya no sonaban tan irreales. Y finalmente me internó en un hospital psiquiátrico. El muy estúpido todavía no creía mis palabras pero les temía, cuando el brillo asesino inundaba mis ojos él transpiraba, él dudaba._

_Quiso estudiar mi comportamiento con los dementes del hospital…"_

**- ¿Alguien desea hacerle una recomendación a Shura?**

Ay Aioria, debieras saber que hay casos que no se resuelven en un hospital. Ese pobre bastardo sólo debe ir a revolcarse salvajemente con cinco prostitutas para superar sus problemas maritales.

**- Sí… si… si… si…**

El gemelo que sólo dice "si" me agota, ni siquiera sé cuál de ellos es. A veces dudo que ellos mismos sepan quién es cual o cuál es quien. Son como títeres, todos ellos. Ni siquiera me he involucrado en sus casos, no me he puesto a pensar si deben pasar por mis navajas. Demasiado patéticos, no hay redención para ellos… ni siquiera haciéndolos sangrar por sus gargantas.

**- ¿Kanon, quieres decirle algo?**

Ah, el gemelo del "si" es Kanon. ¿Por qué insistes Aioria? Aún los otros cuatro enfermos saben que nunca podrá decir nada más…

**- Sí… si… si… si…**

Tienes que aprender nuevas técnicas doctor. Tal vez si lo maltrataras un poco aprendería a decir alguna cosa diferente.

**- Vamos Kanon, sigue intentando, todos te escuchamos.**

Tu sonrisa se va desvaneciendo. ¿Te desesperas?

**- Sí… si… si… si…**

¿Ves? No hay manera. Al menos no como tú abordas su problema.

**- No… no… no… no…**

Aquí viene el otro gemelo.

**- Basta Saga, no provoques a tu hermano.**

¿Quién diablos pudo haber concebido a estos hermanos? El nivel de estas dos imperfecciones es aberrante, es asquerosa.

**- No… no… no… no…**

Claramente el problema es que son gemelos, son idénticos… ¿No puedes ver que uno dice "si" y el otro contesta "no"?

**- ¿Tienes algo que decirle a Shura?**

Talvez no eres un imbécil Aioria. Ha sido cruel, aún para mis estándares, preguntarle algo a lo que obviamente contestará que no y te permitirá seguir la discusión.

**- No… no… no…**

Brillante y malvado.

**- Si… si… si…**

Ignóralo, sólo ignóralo. Haznos el favor de ignorarlo, POR FAVOR.

**- Está bien. Shura es un hombre que tuvo problemas con su esposa. Usted mismo nos ha hablado de cómo cree que le engaña, que le molesta que los hombres la miren… que ha habido violencia física de su parte. **

SI, lo ignoraste. No eres un caso perdido Aioria, aunque quisiera que lo fueras.

**- Sé que es mi culpa… pero NO es mi culpa doctor.**

¿¡QUE¡! ¿Alguien entiende eso? Es SU culpa, pero NO es su culpa. ¿Cuánto tardarás en caer Aioria? Ya no quiero esperar más.

**- ¿Alguien quiere decir algo a Shura**?

Este es el momento de acabar con esta discusión y de ir un poco más allá de lo que esperas.

**- ¿Alguna vez ha cogido a su mujer, Shura?**

La respuesta obvia es no.

**- ¿Quieres pasar la tarde encerrado Shaka?**

**- ¿Gimió, te rogó por más? **

**- ¡Basta! **

**- ¿Por qué? Mira, todos nos estamos divirtiendo.**

A veces amo ser tan cínico.

**- Eres un chiquillo problemático, sólo eso. ¿Crees que es divertido estar en un hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Lo crees?**

Pues…

**- No… no… no… no…**

**- Si… si… si… si…**

Este lugar es aburrido pero de verdad que tiene sus momentos.

**- ¡Te voy a enseñar a hablar bien, maldito mocoso!**

**- Uy que miedo. Debieras coger así a tu mujer, tal vez así no serías un cornudo trastornado. **

Shura se levanta de su silla y corre hacia mí, dispuesto a matarme (a intentarlo al menos, claro). Pero Aioria lo detiene, y, cuidado, que no se te escape… amo mi cara, cuidado.

**- Márchate a tu habitación, antes de que decida dejar de sostener a Shura. ¡Vete!**

Pero, yo quiero enseñarte, yo quiero que juguemos juntos. Que prospecto más rebelde, ¿NADA que aprender? Y yo que me creía el ser más modesto del universo.

**- Segunda vez Aioria. Tu título y tu doctorado no te hacen un buen "doctor". **

Me marcho a mi habitación pero, por favor, saca el cerdo que llevas dentro y hazme decirlo de nuevo. Me divertiré tanto contigo…

**

* * *

**

Esta noche…

* * *

**- Sería más fácil si dejaras de probarme Shaka. Sería MUCHO más fácil si nos concentráramos en tus problemas. **

**- ¿Crees que… soy un acto?**

**- Creo que eres un adolescente problemático y creo que esta es tu forma de llamar la atención. Pero ya ha sido suficiente, basta de juegos.**

**- Lo siento Aioria…**

**- No tienes que decir eso, está bien. Pero tenemos que comenzar a…**

**- No, de verdad lo siento. Bueno no, has hecho de esto algo mucho más divertido. **

**- ¿Qué…**

**- Tercera y última vez, Aioria. Tu título y tu doctorado no te hicieron un buen doctor. **

**- Ya estoy cansado de tus amenazas. Si no te gusta mi trabajo te reasigno a otro doctor. Me voy Shaka…**

**- No puedes. No he empezado aún contigo. **

**- ¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada?**

**- Porque… quizá, porque la cerré. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Verás, allá afuera están luchando con Saga y Kanon. Al parecer Saga atacó a Kanon y este ahora está muriéndose, la aorta es una vena muy importante. **

**- ¿Tú…**

**- Si, esto ya me estaba aburriendo mucho. Y le he hecho un favor a la humanidad. Kanon no hacía ningún bien a nadie al permanecer vivo, y quizá Saga se recupere ahora que no existe Kanon. Claro, estará en la cárcel… o tal vez continúe aquí, no estoy seguro. **

**- Estás… estás mal. Shaka necesitas ayuda. Tal vez yo no era el doctor para ti pero… hay más gente, hay más doctores. **

**- Claro que los hay, pero eso ahora no importa. Lo que importa es que tienes lecciones que aprender antes de que nuestra "relación" termine. **

**- Si es verdad lo que estás diciendo de Kanon, ¿sabes lo que eso implica… sabes lo que significa que hayas matado a alguien?**

**- Metafóricamente hablando, lo salvé. Lo salvé de una vida vacía, así como te salvaré a ti. **

**- No te quiero lastimar Shaka…**

**- Pero sería un mal maestro si no te diera todas las respuestas antes. **

**- Dame la llave…**

**- Obstinado, no hay llave. Atranqué la puerta, no hay manera de que salgas. Tendrás que aguantar estar bajo mi tutela. **

**- Está bien, dime lo que tengas que decir. No te tengo miedo.**

**- ¿Por qué me corto?**

**- Ya te lo dije hace seis meses… **

**- ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?**

**- ¿Qué pasa allá afuera? OH DIOS…**

**- Supongo que has visto la sangre… Pobre Kanon. **

**- Eres un maldito enfermo… ENFERMO…**

**- Y tú eres un mal doctor. **

**- ¡¿Qué quieres… qué DIABLOS quieres de mí?**

**- ¿POR QUÉ ME CORTO?**

**- Déjame salir, tengo que ayudarles. ¡SAGA!**

**- Oh, parece que el gemelo se está saliendo de control. Seguramente no le gustó que lo intentaran atar… Ojalá no lo maten.**

**- ¡DEJAME SALIR!**

**- Quieto. Mira lo que tengo aquí… **

**- No seas estúpido. Te puedo arrebatar esa navaja en cinco segundos, no tienes oportunidad contra mí. Suéltala y podremos ir a ayudarles… **

**- Responde, maldición. ¿POR QUE ME CORTO?**

**- YA TE DIJE MALDITO ENFERMO. Te gusta la atención y lastimas a los demás, después te sientes mal por haberlo hecho y te destruyes a ti mismo. **

**- Respuesta equivocada. **

**

* * *

**

**- ¿Por qué mataste a Aioria, Shaka?**

**- En verdad que no lo sé. Quería seguir jugando con él pero… pero no pude… Lo iba a hacer llorar para enseñarle que no había lágrimas rojas; lo iba a torturar hasta que no pudiera llorar más… le iba a hacer una y mil cosas… y después… no lo quise hacer más.**

**- ¿Le amabas?**

**- Eso es ridículo…**

**- ¿Por qué no lo torturaste entonces? **

**- Doctor, yo…**

**- ¿Le amabas?**

**- No lo sé… maldita sea, no lo sé...**

**FIN**

Minutos después...

* * *


End file.
